


Such a Creeper

by sticktoice



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Minecraft, batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sticktoice/pseuds/sticktoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick should’ve known, he supposed. The only way Tim and Damian could ever stand each other’s presence for more than ten minutes would be over Minecraft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Creeper

 

Not that he was eavesdropping. But, c’mon. Minecraft?

When Alfie sent Damian up to inform Tim that he  _would_  be staying for dinner, Dick had to follow. Just in case they needed a buffer. Or Damian got it in his head to try to kill Tim again. Seriously, what had Alfred been thinking?

And that’s when he heard the whole nerdy conversation because okay, yeah, he was totally eavesdropping. Shut up.

* * *

"Drake?" The door swung open, and Tim looked up at the little Demon in surprise. "Pennyworth says you must stay for dinner."

A pause. Then, words stiffly coming out, “He’s cooking all your favorites, and it will be ready in an hour.”

Tim had to smirk. No doubt Alfred had forced the kid to say that. “Thanks for the heads up.” And promptly turned back to his computer.

"But if you have other pressing things to do, I will  _gladly_  give Pennyworth your apology,” Damian continued, deceptively sweet. His voice sounded much more natural this time.

"Gee, thanks. But who’d wanna miss dinner with you guys?"

"Don’t have any other plans, huh?" Damian shook his head and peeked over Tim’s shoulder at the screen. "Doesn’t surprise me. After all, you’re playing Minecraft on a Friday night. What a nerd."

Tim stopped mining to look at the boy. Incredulous. “Your even knowing what Minecraft  _is_  automatically classifies you as a nerd, Damian.”

"Colin plays it," Damian arched his brow. "I would never play such a simpleton’s game. There’s not even strategy. You just  _…build_  things.”

"In order to survive against spiders, skeletons, and zombies, oh my!" Tim quipped.

"Creepers are the ones you should be worried about."

Tim grinned. “Thought you didn’t play.”

The Son of the Demon lifted his chin. “I’m still a fast learner.”

"Whatever," Tim rolled his eyes back to the screen. "Tell Alfred I’d be  _delighted_  to stay for dinner.”

The boy  _tt_ -ed and turned to leave, but before he did, Tim switched to third-person view to check on something.

"Wait." Tim felt the instant urge to facepalm as he quickly changed back to first person. "Are you … _Batman_?”

Tim gritted his teeth as Damian hit the F5 key once more. And burst into hysterical laughter.

Like, seriously. The kid actually knew how to laugh, and  _this_  is what he chose to laugh about.

It took at least thirty seconds - he had nothing better to do but count - before Damian calmed enough to quit laughing. “Are you done?”

"Oh, Drake," The brat straightened, his mouth twisting into a smile. "I’m far from done."

* * *

Dick didn’t hear much after that. At least not that he understood. Apparently, Timmy had made a  _mod_? A Batman mod. So basically it was still Minecraft, just with a Batman theme.

Which didn’t sound too exciting to him, but Damian practically started gushing. Especially when Tim showed him the special weapons he made - from flash bombs to Batarangs.

Damian also seemed mildly impressed that the armor Tim made allowed the player to glide, jump higher, and reduce damage. Not to mention, a pretty accurate depiction of the Batsuit, pointed ears and all.

"Look, Drake, you have to build a Batmobile."

"It’s harder than it sounds, ‘kay?" Dick heard the snapping shut of a laptop and a chair scraping against the floor. "The game doesn’t have a program for vehicles."

"What about horses? Don’t use pigs because you can’t steer those. They’re useless."

"Hmm, that could maybe work. You sure know a lot about this game for not playing it though."

The door suddenly swung open, and Dick stumbled back a half-step before straightening. “Oh. Hey, guys. What’ve you been up to?”

Tim raised an eyebrow, and Damian smirked. “Quit being such a creeper, Grayson.”

Apparently, that was funny because Tim snorted. “Yeah, and he might blow up too. With hugs and over-concern anyway.”

"Very true. The similarities are quite startling."

And that was when they noticed how very, very close they were to  _getting along_. And immediately stopped.

"I see why you like the game so much now, though, Drake," Damian lifted his chin as he walked past them toward the stairs. "It’s the only way  _you’ll_ ever be the Batman.”

Tim rolled his eyes as he followed. “And thank you for reminding me how much of a brat you are.”

"Was that supposed to be a comeback?"

Dick just shook his head as he trailed behind his younger brothers. Tim agreed to join the family for dinner? And he talked with Damian for  _over an hour_  without either of them threatening murder?

Alfred’s slight smirk as three of his boys shuffled into the dining room provided the final proof - their butler was a brilliant mastermind.


End file.
